fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Midna (Smash V)
Midna (ミドナ, Midona) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V,, revealed after the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD remake trailer at the end of the Nintendo Direct on May 29, 2019. “'Midna is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Midna, a Twili, teams up with the protagonist, Link, to battle a "greater evil" that she alone cannot overcome. In fitting with her dark nature, she has a playfully mischievous sense of humor, and shows a somewhat cynical demeanor during most of the game. She also has some of the most extensive voice acting found in the series, as all of her dialogue is represented by audible (though unintelligible) vocalization. Midna's voice is provided by Akiko Koumoto.' Midna, like all creatures from the Twilight Realm, cannot tolerate light. She hides in Link's shadow when he is in the Light World. The only time she takes her physical form is when Link is in the Twilight. After being exposed to light during the game and later being healed from the resulting injury, Midna is able to take on her physical form even in the Light World, though she still chooses to remain in Link's shadow most of the time, telling him she wants to keep a "low profile." When asked if Midna would return for a future game or not in an interview with Game Informer, Eiji Aonuma stated: "Because of the way Twilight Princessended, I don’t see her making a reappearance, but who knows? If we hear enough voices for her to come back, how can we not?"” She is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Midna is voiced by Akiko Komoto. Attributes Quick and Nimble Can crawl Can hover for an unlimited amount of time Every directional aerial KOs Quick tilts Lightweight Floaty Some specials leave her vulnerable if shielded or dodged Summary Midna is a quick and nimble character. She has very quick tilts and her directional aerials are very powerful. Like Peach and some other characters, she can hover in the air. The difference is that she slowly starts to descend on her own after 10 seconds and when she’s attacked out of it, she can’t do it again in the jump. She can also crawl but she can’t wall jump. Her special attacks are pretty good but her side specials leave her very vulnerable if shielded. She is also a relatively lightweight character meaning that she can be KOed pretty early. She is also very floaty and being floaty AND lightweight is not really a good thing. Overall she is a solid character with many reliable specials and regular attacks. She also does not have trouble killing thanks to her powerful directional aerials. She is floaty and lightweight which are her biggest drawbacks. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Villager Taunts SIDE - Midna points forward with her body facing the screen while looking forward and giggles. UP - Midna levitates curled up while folding her arms. Then she draws something in the air using energy. DOWN - Midna lays on her stomach in midair while spinning and saying something. Character Selection Screen Animation Midna crosses her arms and smirks. On Screen Appearance Midna warps onto the scene while giggling. Victory Animations Midna curls up and begins laughing. Midna says something then does a pose leaning forward. Midna rides a shadow wolf onto the scene while laughing then points forward in a similar manner to her render artwork. Losing Animation Midna is seen clapping with her eyes wide open. Crowd Cheer “Mid - na!” Victory Theme Flourished sped-up electronic remix of the Midna’s Lament OST from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Key point is 2:40-2:52. Fighting Stance Stands looking forward with arms folded, chest up slightly. Idle Poses Puts hand on hip and looks from side to side Puts hands behind head while smiling. Walk Simply walks forward. Dash Summons a shadow wolf which runs forward with her riding it. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer The Twilight Princess To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters